Spontaneous
by Reader4Lyfe
Summary: Wanda doesn't want to bore Ian so she tells him to go play soccer but Ian loves being with her. How many ways does he love being with her, though? Click and find out. WxI. Lemonade, people!


**_Hello, people! This is just a little something something I needed to get out while I had my writer's block during my long time of not updating. I really like this couple. I think they're adorable and didn't get enough attention at the end of the book. I may even write a story with them starring. It will be all human and everything though like the rest of my stories. I'll have to think up a plot, though. This is OOC so don't go bashing me later because you don't like it. This is a oneshot that isn't for the fainthearted so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**

**_As per usual, I give thanks and love to my awesome, wonderful beta, BellaTonks. She rules! And my best friend who has helped me through a lot of crap these past few months, Little Silver Rose. She's always there for me and I for her. Love you guys!_**

**_Disclaimer:"Hello, everyone. R4L owns nothing but her awesome imagination! Read on, guys!" S.M._**

**Wanda POV**

I sighed as Ian wrapped his big arms around me from behind. He pulled me further back into his chest and his lips kissed my shoulder just above the strap of my tank top. One of his hands tickled my side and I giggled.

"Ian." His fingers moved along my ribcage and I started squirming. "Stop, stop, stop," I laughed.

"Just having some fun," he said.

There was laughter in front of us as Jamie and the other small children played soccer with a few adults. Most everyone was in the game room, the smell of sulfur and the purr of the river lingering around us.

Jeb told everyone that today was an off day. Nobody worked. There was no planting, pulling, cooking, or cleaning. We were practically ordered not to do any work.

After all the raids Jared, Mel, Kyle, Ian and I have been on these past few months, we were tired. Since we'd brought in so much food and clothes and other things for everyone, we really didn't have to do much work, we just did it out of habit. Plus it was always good to have some extra food and things when we ran out the stuff we brought in from our raids.

Jared and Melanie were playing with Jamie. Jeb was talking to Doc on our right side and Trudy, Heidi and Lily were talking on our left. I thought I could see Geoffrey, Heath, Reid, and Brandt by the goals the kids set up to play, maybe taking score. Lacey, Lucina, Violetta, Andy, and Aaron were somewhere conversing with each other in the game room, though I wasn't too sure because I couldn't see them. I'd guessed everyone else was roaming the caves.

Kyle and Sunny I could see if I looked closely enough, they were by the entrance to the room.

"Ian, why don't you play? You'd probably have more fun out there than sitting here with me." I told him.

He hardly ever left my side these days, not that I was complaining, but I didn't want him to feel bogged down or anything.

I could practically feel him rolling his eyes at me. His light chuckled rumbled up my back. The feeling of it made my skin tingle and the slow moving lava in my veins to grow hotter. My vision became slightly unfocused as I looked at Jamie playing soccer.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you aren't boring? I love being with you, always."

Ian's arms tightened around me again. He moved his head to nuzzle my neck and kiss the spot right below my ear that always made me shiver. He focused on that spot for a minute and then grinned when my hands started to clench on his thighs.

"I love being with you other ways, too." My body shook and my breathing faltered a bit.

He stood, taking me with him and we walked out of the game room. I was glad that our room wasn't too far from the game room because if Ian was thinking what I think he was thinking, than he was thinking exactly what I was thinking. I internally laughed at my convoluted sentence. My mind tended to get jumbled whenever I thought about Ian without clothes on.

He picked me up, my arms and legs automatically wrapping around his neck and waist as soon as we walked into our room after he closed the big gray and red doors. The light from the ceiling flowed down onto his back as he walked to the one bed in the center of the room.

Ian's blue eyes had grown a tad darker; his breathing slightly harsher which I knew was from anticipation and not from rushing here from the game room because he could run three miles and not feel winded at all. I smiled at him and he kissed me roughly. I felt my body hit the bed a second later. Ian put almost all of his weight on me, as he knew I liked from our previous … adventures.

My hands pulled at his shirt and he lifted himself up a bit so I could pull it off, our lips disconnecting for only a moment. He groaned into my mouth as my hands ran up and down his back. I knew he loved it when I did that. His muscles clenched and his body shook.

He lifted his head as we were both in desperate need for some air. Our breathing was harsh and labored. His lips looked swollen. I guess I must've been kissing him as hard as he'd been kissing me.

The molten lava in my blood vessels seemed to grow hotter as he stared at me. The throbbing in between my legs intensified and my underwear soaked. I tried to rub my legs together, but Ian's hips were in the way. I knew he knew what I was trying to do because he started smirking.

"Need a little help?" He asked. His voice had taken a low timbre, husky. I loved it.

I nodded.

Ian pulled my shirt off and then my bra without preamble. He leaned down to nibble on the spot right below my ear again causing my body to tremble. My hands shot up from his back to his hair and I gripped it tightly. I brought his lips to mine, slipping my tongue into his while bucking my hips up at the same time.

He growled and yanked on my shorts. I heard something rip and I pulled back to look down.

"Did you have to do that?" I said breathlessly. He tore my shorts and underwear.

He shrugged.

"They were in the way." I cocked an eyebrow.

"But you didn't hav—" A groan came out of my mouth when Ian ducked down quickly and buried his head in my cleavage. He nuzzled my breasts before he started biting and licking, and sucking and kissing one while fondling the other with his hand.

He switched breasts and my hands pulled at his hair, pushing him into my chest. The lava was so hot I could feel beads of sweat on my brow, add to that the heat that was already in the room, you might as well have an inferno.

His pants were gone a moment later and he hovered over me. His strong arms were on either side of my head. I took his face in my hands and lifted my head to kiss his lips softly.

He shifted so his body was more aligned with mine. I could feel him against me; hard and ready and waiting. I bucked my hips we both groaned.

Ian leaned down and kissed me, slipping into me at the same moment. My back arched off the bed and his name fell from my lips in something like a prayer…or at least that's what I thought it was.

His movements were slow at first, infuriatingly slow. I couldn't take it anymore. I bit his ear and he groaned. His body moved faster, but it wasn't fast enough for me.

"Damn it, Ian! Go fa—"

I didn't get to finish because as soon as the curse word I'd said registered in his hazed mind, he was pounding into me.

He used his arms to steady himself as his lower body collided with mine at a pace I didn't know he was capable of. We shook the bed; I could hear it creaking under us. I gripped his arms, his hair, and his back, anything I could grab to brace myself because I felt like I was falling.

The slow flow of lava in my veins felt like it was being blocked when it reached my nether regions. It was waiting for the right moment to explode like an active volcano that lay dormant for years.

I screamed his name when he lifted my leg and threw it over his shoulder. He'd never done that before…

This caused him to hit a spot that was deep and it made my body shake. Ian leaned down and caught my lips in a kiss. He slipped his tongue in my mouth as it hung open. He swallowed my moans and groans, but his came out in return.

My hands ran up his back and into his hair. I pulled at it and he moved faster. That wasn't really my intent, I just wanted something to grab onto, but who was I to complain? His pounding was relentless. I couldn't get enough of it. He knew he right spots to hit and how to hit them to bring me the great pleasure.

I loved him for that and for everything else that came with him.

Ian grunted then kissed me harshly. I knew he was close as he grunted in ear before biting my neck. I knew he'd leave a mark. He always did. He liked to mark me and I wasn't bothered by it. I actually liked it when he did that. The mix of pleasure and pain was sort of a rush for me.

We yelled each others' names as we came hard and fast. Ian kept up his movements as we rode out our orgasms.

When he stopped he collapsed on top of me and relished his weight. I hugged him close to me as our breathing returned to normal. I ran one of my hands through his hair and rubbed his back with the other.

"Good or bad?" He breathed against my neck.

"The leg thing?"

He nodded.

"Wonderful. You never did that before." I kissed his forehead.

"Yes, I know." He grinned. "It was spontaneous though."

"Really?"

He nodded, kissing my neck.

"Well, then I guess you should come up with more spontaneous moves then, because I thoroughly enjoyed that."

We laughed.

When we sobered up and the out breathing steadied, we could hear some other noises. They sounded like the noises we had just been making not too long ago…

"_Oh god, Jared!"_

Ian and I looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

**_Did you like? Oui? Non? Review and let me know. I'd love to hear from you! SAM will be updated on this upcoming Monday for the people who are reading my other soon-to-be-finished story. Until then, my lovely readers..._**

**_R4L, peace!_**


End file.
